Northern Light Fox
These fascinating creatures are seldom seen. They prefer the northern regions of the world, where snow never fully melts and few humans venture. With their unique coats, they would stand out bright against the white lands, but northern light foxes rarely spend time on land. It is very rare to see one of these companions on solid ground, and this is because they are almost continually using their magic. These companions possess a very strange power, one that has allowed them to remain hidden for countless generations. If magi were able to unlock its secrets, this magic would certainly change the face of the world. For you see, northern light foxes can walk across water as if it were solid ground, their paws never becoming wet. They travel far into the northern oceans, and their paths always coincide with the dancing northern lights for which they are named. Many have hypothesized that these companions gain energy from the lights, and as such must be near them at all times. This is generally regarded as true, as no one has ever seen a northern light fox make a fresh kill, or even consume anything. Before northern light foxes were discovered, many rumors floated about. Sailors who ventured to the far north spoke of lights shining in the distance, like the aurora itself was touching the earth. But when they moved closer, the lights would move further off, never allowing for a proper look. Egg There are hundreds of small stars on the shell of this egg – stars that swirl and shift. Hatchling Northern light fox hatchlings take time to grow into their powers, and until then, must remain safely on land or ice. The harsh cold seems to have no effect on them, and they spend their time as other young do: exploring and playing until exhaustion overtakes them. Come morning, these little ones are nowhere to be seen. Many have remained with the northern light fox hatchlings all night, to determine where their dens are, but to no avail. Seemingly in the blink of an eye, or the instant one turns their head, the young foxes disappear from sight. The same is true when the sky darkens and stars begin to appear: northern light foxes appear from nowhere, ready to instigate a mock fights with each other. Adult Northern light foxes are unique creatures. They will not leave the far north, and as such are never seen at The Keep. From what observations people have been able to make, these companions follow the paths of the northern lights, and become weak if too far from them. Looking at these creatures, one can see that the colors present in those brilliant lights are also present in the coats of these foxes. It is quite remarkable to behold. Though northern light foxes are always either green or purple, the colors shift, lightening and darkening in a mesmerizing way. There are also countless small stars among their fur, arranged in the same way as the stars in the sky above. These bright points of light are always slowly drifting, changing positions. As for gender differences, there are none apart from coloration. Males are green in color, while females are purple, but both care for young equally and possess the same wit and admirable speed. And, as one would imagine, these companions have few enemies. No animals can follow them into deep waters, and the creatures that dwell in the oceans somehow never notice their passage overhead. Regardless, these companions are wary of all animals, and will only approach their magi. Even then, they are often reluctant, and it is important for a magi to often travel to the north to strengthen the relationship. The only creatures a northern fox will willingly approach are the lunar foxes. Breeding Additional Information * No. 357 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (December 15, 2012 - January 14, 2013) * Released: December 15, 2012 * Artist: Glasswalker * Description: Damien * Dimorphism: **Males are green **Females are purple Category:2012 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Canines Category:Foxes Category:Gender Dimorphism